dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
DBS022
Dragon Ball Super Episode Guide List is the twenty-second episode of the Dragon Ball Super anime. Summary Tagoma, having powered up and ready for battle, faces the Dragon Team. Piccolo decides to battle Tagoma first. Piccolo attacks Tagoma. However, Piccolo's punch doesn’t do anything; Tagoma counters by ripping off Piccolo's arm and attacking him multiple times. Seeing his mentor in trouble, Gohan intervenes and blasts Tagoma away, allowing Piccolo to regenerate his arm. The smoke clears away and Tagoma isn't even scratched by Gohan's blast. Tagoma gloats about the great power and body of steel he has obtained due to withstanding Freeza’s four month training. Suddenly, Super Saiyan Gotenks arrives and smashes into Tagoma, causing great pain for Tagoma. Before he can fight Freeza, the fusion comes undone and Gotenks splits back into Goten and Trunks. Seeing them, Freeza notes that Goten is the son of Gokū and upon looking at Trunks, he remembers that he is similar to the Saiyan who killed him; he concludes that the boys are Saiyans and becomes enraged that the Saiyan race has multiplied since his absence. Frightened by the tyrant's anger, Goten and Trunks decide to watch the battle with Bulma and Jaco. Before Tagoma can get back up, a frog appears in front of Tagoma and writes the word "change". Tagoma utters change, which envelopes him and the frog in a bright light, causing them to switch bodies. The being that was in the frog’s body, now in Tagoma’s body, reveals himself to be Ginyū, the former Captain of the Ginyū Special Squadron, and announces his return to Freeza. Ginyū explains to Freeza his story of becoming trapped in the frog's body and the events that caused him to arrive on Earth. Ginyū reaffirms his loyalty to Freeza and decides to fight the Dragon Team now that he has acquired a powerful body. Ginyū simultaneously attacks the Dragon Team with great ease, injuring them all at once. Freeza is impressed with Ginyū's strength while Ginyu himself is pleased with Tagoma's body and the power it offers. Gohan gets up and decides to fight Ginyū at full power. Seeing that the situation is dire, Bulma gets Goten and Trunks to help her in contacting Whis with the ice cream sundae again. On Beerus' planet, Beerus is enjoying eating his pizza. Whis asks Beerus again if sending the Saiyan duo to ''that'' place was the best choice, to which the Hakaishin has no problem with as it is the best way to get stronger fast so that they can play with him. Meanwhile, Gokū and Vegeta are immobilized in the place Whis sent them to. After remembering Whis' training advice, Vegeta controls his ki and is able to move again with Gokū doing the same. The Saiyan duo notice the warm atmosphere and tremendous pressure; Gokū and Vegeta surmise that the place Whis sent them to is like the Room of Spirit and Time, where time flows at a much faster rate than outside. Gokū decides that they should look for a building with food otherwise they will starve to death. Back on Earth, Gohan begins fighting Ginyū. However, Ginyū blocks all of Gohan's attacks; Ginyū begins his attack and overwhelms Gohan with a few strikes and multiple ki blasts. Gohan transforms into a Super Saiyan and overwhelms Ginyū with two hits. Noting that Ginyū is unable to get up, Gohan shows Ginyū mercy and decides not to continue fighting. Freeza becomes furious due to Gohan's mercy being just like the mercy Gokū showed him on Namek. Before Gohan can tell Ginyū to leave Earth, the enraged Freeza pierces Gohan with Kikōha from the Fingertipss. Ginyū thanks Freeza for the assistance but the tyrant orders Ginyū to step aside because he wants to kill Gohan himself, to which Ginyū complies. The Dragon Team try to assist Gohan, but Ginyū blocks them off. Freeza begins torturing Gohan by piercing him with multiple Kikōha from the Fingertipss; the tyrant slowly becomes satisfied, mocking Gohan for giving up so easily and telling the Saiyan to plead for his life. Freeza decides to finish off Gohan and fires a Kikōha from the Fingertips. Suddenly, Piccolo stands in front of Gohan and is pierced by the Kikōha from the Fingertips instead, shocking Gohan. The Nameccian drops onto the ground as Gohan calls out to his fallen mentor. Credits References Category:Dragon Ball Super Episodes